Recovery
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: After barely escaping the attack on her group by a man known as the Governor, U.S. marine Raelyn Jameson just wanted to survive and keep a low profile but even she couldn't just sit by and watch as that bastard The Governor massacred another group of innocent people. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead. Only my OC.

Summary: After barely escaping the attack on her group by a man known as the Governor, U.S. marine Raelyn Jameson just wanted to survive and keep a low profile but even she couldn't just sit by and watch as that bastard The Governor massacred another group of innocent people. Daryl/OC

Chapter 1.

" _Where do you think you're going?" a voice chuckled darkly. It took all of her strength not to pass out from the blood loss as the owner of the voice came into view. A man in his early 4o's. He had a smirk on his face that she would like more than anything to knock off._

" _Kill me," she all but growled at her captor. She would rather die than what she knew in the pit of her stomach would probably happen._

" _Afraid I can't do that dear. See you killed my right hand man Martinez. If I kill you it don't much benefit me. I think you will be better alive. My men haven't had a woman in weeks"_

 _I was sure as my green eyes looked into his blue ones he could feel my hatred rolling off him in waves. Death I did not fear. But what he meant to do… I would slit my own throat before I let him touch me. Glancing over his shoulder I could see the 8 other men in his group eyeing me. Some smirking. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking._

 _I spat in his face._

 _THAWT._

 _I felt myself reel from the smack he delivered in response. "Oh soldier, I will enjoy breaking you in personally. You should have stayed in the woods. I hope your comrade's life was worth it."_

 _I didn't bother with a response. Yes I could have ran when I saw them gun down my unit but there was no way I could live with myself if I let them get Price. He was just a 21 year old kid. So I did the only thing I could…I came in guns a blazing. Price disappeared into the treeline opposite my direction right before I collapsed from the bullet wounds._

 _Three bullets. One in the arm, two in my side. I'd faced worse, didn't mean they didn't hurt like hell._

 _At the sound of a zipper I focused back to "the governor". My eyes glossed over a knife he had sticking out of his boot. I could feel the adrenaline kicking in over time. The feel was almost comforting. I knew that it meant I would make it out._

 _As he turned to address his men, no doubt to gloat before "breaking me in" I launched myself forward, grabbing his knife from his boot and stabbing him in the thigh. Before he could even get the first scream fully out, I was up and running. Dodging bullets as his men began to chase me._

 _I manage to hit the treeline just as I heard the familiar moans of the dead. Then the bullets stopped, at least towards me. I chanced to look over my shoulder and my eyes widened._

 _A herd of the infected began to fill the area my unit had previously occupied. The Governor and his men shot as many as they could but were fighting a losing battle. I'd love to stayed and watched him get eaten but I knew the dead would soon come after me and with my wounds I was practically ringing the dinner bell. So I did the one thing my momma always taught me. When in doubt. RUN._

That was 2 weeks ago. I had stuck to the woods, circling back to try and track down Price. It didn't take me long to find him but it was too late. He no doubt ran straight into the herd. The only form of identification I could find were his dogtags. Saying my goodbyes, I placed his tags around my neck and kept moving.

That day I managed to find our second stash of supplies we stashed in the woods in case something happened. I quickly patched myself up and let me tell you pulling out 3 bullets hurt like hell. I had to fight to not pass out.

I'd avoided people after that day. Whenever there were signs of the living, I went in the other direction. I didn't really have a plan. I had a boat home out on the coast of Puerto rico but there was no way in hell I was making it there in my condition so that was not an option.

I was coming to a clearing in the forest. I anticipated another open field. I was not prepared for the voice I heard speaking a few feet infront of me.

 _Y'all had your chance to surrender. Guess I'll just have to take the place. Starting with Hershel here._

The Governor was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raelyn

Chapter 2.

The Governor was alive.

How could that be? Sure his body wasn't at my old site when I doubled back but I just assumed he became one of the dead. If I had known he was alive, I would have went after him.

I frowned as I finally processed what I was seeing.

He had what looked to be an older man infront of him on his knees facing a group of people down the hill in the court yard of a prison.

I saw the figures down below running forward to stop the Governor from killing the man with what looked to be a sword. I knew for a fact they wouldn't make it. They were too far away.

I sighed. I could wait for him in the woods and kill him or I could step in the middle of a war I had no business in.

As the blade caught the light over his head, I knew what I had to do.

My body moved on autopilot.

BANG.

The Governor dropped the sword as he clutched his hand.

BANG.

I shot him in the chest.

He stared at me wide eyed, his men looking at me in shock. No doubt most thinking I was long dead.

"You're not taking anything from anyone else. You sick fuck" I growled as I stepped more into the clearing. As he dropped down to his knees, ironically in the similar fashion of his captive, I placed a final bullet between his head.

I raised my gun at the remaining of his small army. The smart ones ran.

BANG.

Not all of them were smart. I looked down at my thigh where blood was now covering my jeans.

Before I could raise my gun to retaliate, 5 rounds went off and the 5 remaining minions of the governor dropped to the ground. Head shots.

I shuffled closer to the corpse of the now one eyed dead man. _When had he lost an eye?_

"My dear. Are you alright?" A kind voice asked, I turned and came face to face with the man I saw the Governor attempting to execute.

I smiled at him. "Never been better," I lied as I felt the wound on my side reopen as well. The world was beginning to spin but I would do my part to make sure this man saw his family again.

I didn't attempt to stop him as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me just as I felt my legs give out.

"You hang in there Miss. What's your name?" The older man asked as I heard the approach of footsteps.

"Lt. Raelyn Jameson," I replied. He smiled "Nice to meet you LT. I am Hershel."

Moving on my last little adrenaline, I jerked away from the older man's embrace and drew my gun. I wasn't sure if the Governor's men had decided to double back. They wouldn't get Hershel without a fight.

My vision was beginning to blur but I could make out the figures pointing their weapons at me as my rescue spoke to me.

"It's alright now Raelyn, these are my people. " his kind voice once again assured me. I lowered my weapon as I looked at them and then to Hershel.

"Hershel." I mumbled.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Catch me." I heard myself say before the darkness hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Raelyn.

Chapter 3.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in some kind cell.

 _The prison._

I must have passed out and they brought me inside.

I moved to sit up when I heard the beeping sound again.

 _A heart monitor?_

It was then that I realized I was connected to an IV drip as well. Upon further inspection I found my shirt had been removed leaving me in my black sports bra as bandages encased my middle underneath the sheet someone had thought to provide me.

I had two choices. I could wait here for someone to come in or I could go to them. Seeing as the door to my cell was wide open I knew they didn't mean to make me feel trapped.

Slowly sitting up, I noted that the pain from my wounds was minimum.

Letting my feet dangle over the side I stepped into my combat boots that someone had placed beside my bunk.

I looked around and spotted my black leather jacket hanging over the back of a chair. Even if I didn't have a shirt I felt somewhat less exposed as I put my jacket on.

Running my fingers through my chocolate curly hair, after I was sure I had tamed the beast, I made my way out of the cell.

I noticed I was on the first of two levels. I wasn't sure where to go until I heard the sound of voices and the smell of food.

When do you think she'll wake up, Pa?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Whenever she's ready. She was quite banged up." Hershel's familiar voice replied.

"Shouldn't we be guarding her to make sure she doesn't turn into a walker." Another voice asked. I noted there was no malice, just caution.

"No. we don't want her to feel like she's a prisoner." A different voice replied.

I figured now was the time to make my entrance.

"No pun intended right?" I smirked as the entire room of what looked to be a little under 20 people turned to look at me.

The man who had just spoken greeted me with a smile. "Right. Glad to see you're still amongst the living, I'm Rick."

I shook his hand as he made his way over to me. "Lieutenant Raelyn Jameson"

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for our people. You saved Hershel, you killed the Governor. You saved us so much bloodshed today."

I couldn't stop the heat that rushed my face as I took in the gratitude of those in the room.

Before I could say anything else, a dark haired woman ran up to me and hugged me. I tried not to wince as she did. When she pulled away I had managed to compose my features of the pain.

"Thank you so much for saving Daddy. When the Governor raised Michonne's katana I thought my heart had stopped. Im Maggie."

I smiled at Maggie. "No need to thank me. That bastard had it coming. Im just glad I could save some lives in the process."

Maggie went to hug me again and my eyes widened. I didn't know how to tell her I was in pain. Luckily my pain hadn't gone unnoticed as another voice spoke up.

"Aye Greene, take it easy of the soldier. She's been shot." At this Maggie froze mid embrace and stepped back looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry. Daryl's right. I completely forgot. Are you ok-"

"I'm fine." I cut her off. She smiled and returned back to the side of an Asian man.

"How did you know the Governor?" Rick asked as he motioned for me to have a seat at a table. I complied gratefully. I was still sore.

"Well about 2 weeks ago the Governor and his men gunned down my unit. We were held up about 15 miles West of here. I was out hunting in the woods and came back to the chaos. The only one left alive was Price. Young kid about 21, he was running for the treelines but he wouldn't make it before they shot him, so I ran in guns a blazing and he got away as they focused on me."

I paused and took in some of the faces of those in the room. At Hershel's encouraging nod I continued.

"So I was surrounded. I got shot 3 times before they manage to take me down. The governor claimed I killed his right hand man so he was gonna break me in. Never gave him the chance, he had a knife in his boot, I stabbed him in the thigh and ran like hell just as a herd of walkers entered the clearing. I was so sure he was dead but I couldn't stay to be sure." I looked to Rick" Y'all have to know if I had known he was alive I would have hunted him down and finished the job."

"Only thing that matters now is that you did it." Daryl spoke up as the others nodded.

I smiled gratefully at him.

"I just thank you all for patching me up. I'll be on my way as soon as I'm healed I promise."

At my words the room erupted into chaos.

"Like hell you will". _Daryl._

"My dear you are welcome here". _Hershel_

"Raelyn you can't leave!" _Maggie._

"Alright everybody let's calm down." Rick's voice boomed and the room quieted. He turned to me.

"Raelyn. You don't have to leave. We could use someone with your skill set around here. Plus we owe you."

Could I really stay here? Settle down? Get attached to people again?

"Well since you all put it like that. How can I refuse." I chuckled as looks of relief appeared on the faces of the others.

Meeting the eyes of Daryl his expression was unreable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I'd been with the prison crew for two months now and I'd gotten into a routine as I got to know everyone. Out of all of them, I seem to connect the most with Maggie, Hershel, and Maggie's boyfriend Glenn. Those three made me feel like a apart of their family. Beth was always sweet but kind of quiet so I hadn't really gotten to know her that well. Carol had insisted that I train them in different hand to hand mannuvers in the event they were caught by a walker or human without a weapon. I was impressed with Carol's quick learning. Rick treated me kindly and often asked my opinion on different things when needed but I could tell he was going through some personal demons. Carl and Baby Judith were great. Seeing them reminded me why I joined service. To protect precious things like them. Of all those at the prison, Daryl still remained a mystery. He was never rude or anything but I often caught him staring at me when he didn't think I was looking.

I wasn't really sure what to think of him. Maggie told me that he'd always been quiet but he'd recently lost his brother to the governor and he just needed time.

My heart went out to him. I felt a little guilty that he lost his brother because I had failed to kill the bastard the first time.

The day I met these people I vowed to stay by them and I would. No one else would die because she failed to complete her mission.

Taking another spoonful of the soup in front of me, I looked up in time to see Daryl, who was seated across from me staring back at me. He never spoke nor broke eye contact. His over all facial expression was blank but it was all in his eyes. They burned with emotion that I just didn't quite understand.

To the casual observer he was merely making eye contact but I knew better. His eyes held a question in them. Our staring contest was broken by Rick's voice.

"Rae, I need you and Daryl on second watch tonight."

I looked over to our leader as he took the seat beside me and nodded. Daryl following my lead and doing the same. Content, Rick tucked into his own meal, Carl on his other side.

I smiled inwardly as I continued to eat my own food. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me throughout the rest of dinner but I ignored them.

I would have plenty of time to get some answers tonight. I'd never done night watch with the hunter before, Rick usually allowing Daryl to take watch alone, but whatever the reason, I was going to use it to my advantage.

Finishing off my meal, I gave the dirty bowl to Carol and made my way to my cell to grab my weapon.


End file.
